villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sleet and Dingo
Sleet and Dingo are once freelance bounty hunters hired by Dr. Robonik to hunt down and kill Sonic and the secondary antagonists in Sonic Underground. Sleet Sleet is a bounty hunter in Sonic Underground. Sleet is cunning, greedy, manipulative and absolutely not to be trusted. He was once an independent contractor partnered with the idiotic Dingo, but Robotnik 'persuaded' them to work exclusively for him. His task is to hunt down the Sonic Underground band (Sonic, Manic, and Sonia). Because of Dingo's incompetence, Sleet often uses him only for his useful ability to change into anything with the touch of Sleet's remote, while Sleet thinks of and plans the missions to stop the Sonic Underground. Sometimes he and Dingo think of plans that make them turn on Robotnik, but these never go well. He is a surprisingly competent villain, often remaining level headed and is genuinely dangerous to the Sonic Underground, although this danger is often counteracted by Dingo's stupidity. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche, who is more known to be the voice of The Brain, Lrrr, and the current voice of Professor Ratigan and Basil of Baker Street from Disney's The Great Mouse Detective. Dingo Dingo is the dimwitted partner of bounty hunter Sleet in the show Sonic Underground. Hired by Robotnik along with Sleet to hunt down the royal family, Dingo quickly develops a crush on Sonia, which she often uses to her advantage. Dingo is also very gullible, doing whatever Sleet tells him, and frequently not understanding an insult or parts of a sentence. An example of Dingo's stupidity is when Sleet hunts down the Queen Aleena ferry in Port Mobius. He succeeds in finding it using a submarine's periscope and declares it a 'sitting duck', but Dingo misunderstands him and asks why they are going to sink an innocent duck. Another example would be when Sleet says, "In your case that would be an improvement", which is an insult to Dingo saying that he would look better robotized. Dingo foolishly answers, "Really? Thanks!" not knowing that Sleet's meaning was rather sardonic in nature. Dingo's only real usefulness is in his odd ability to change shape. When Sleet presses the button on his remote, Dingo can turn into any solid object or life form. Such items he has disguised himself as include a chili dog stand, a fly, a baby, a basket and even a woman. Despite this, he consistently retains his orange and yellow colors and voice patterns. Sometimes during transformations, Dingo can be heard to say, "Oh, not again!", implying that he does not enjoy shape-shifting. It is also possible that he has no control over what he turns into. Despite (or even due to) his incompetence, Dingo can be quite dangerous. While disguised, he can become a dangerous trap in waiting. Category:Mercenaries Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Partners in Crime Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Inconclusive Category:Right-Hand Category:Dimwits Category:Greedy Category:Ferals Category:Scapegoat Category:Presumed Deceased Category:In Love Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Brutes